Wine and Moonlight
by TsukiCross
Summary: A Kaname/Zero fic, in which two vampires who have always nursed acute hatred for each other (or so they believe) are forced to come together and figure out just what is going on with the one they once held dear, the one once known as "Yuki Cross".
1. Chapter 1

Zero is with his horse in the barn of the Cross Academy, where he strokes its white main as he cried softly into its hair. His lilack eyes were full of tears of sadness, and full of mammaries…

Suddenly, Kanme came in and said. 'Hey Zero, daijyoubu?'

Zero jumps back and says. 'Kaname, how did you know I was here?'

'I smelled your tears,' said Kaname, coming toward the sobbing silverette. 'Why are you crying?'

'You of all people wouldn't understand, _Kuran_,' Zero cried, running away out the door past him.

Zero gets pulled back though as Kaname grabs his arm, and his hand is so worm for a vampire…

'Why are you doing this!' he cried running away again. 'I hate you! Don't you get that?! You were the one who turned Yuuki into a monster like you!'

'Zorro... you must accept that you are a vampire also,' Kaname growles impatiently, wrapping his arms around Zeros slender waist and putting his lips to Zeros ear, making him shiver. 'You know you liked drinking my blood, Kiryuu... at this point you might as well just accept it…'

'No!' Zero whispered. 'You took Yuki from me, she was my…' he cried harder. 'my sister...'

Kanams ruby red colored eyes widened in shock and surprise. 'What are you talking about Zero? You know Yuki is my sister,' he yelled in confushion.

'Iie, she told me after you turned her into a vampire... she was just tricking you so you would turn her into a vampire, and she would be powerful with Kwran blood,' Zero says darkly.

Kaname's deep wine colored eyes became also filled to the brim with tear. 'Demo… why would Yui…' he burrows his face in Zero's neck, breathing in his incocksicating scent to calm himself. He cannot believe that Yuki would do this to someone she had said she loved for so long… did all of the holding back the screaming vampire's fangirls not mean anything to her? They had always been so close, and he thought he loved her so much… she had been his dear, sweet younger sister after all, the one he was always trying to protect...

'Get off of me, Kuran,' Zero growled sharply. 'I am not your pillow to cry into while you sleep. I hate what Yuri has become...' a single tear trailed down his pail cheek '...demo, I love her still. And so I won't allow you to dessert her, she's one of you now isn't she? A blood sucking paracite, and a pure blood to boot,' he spat.

'Yuki is a pureblood?!' Kanam demanded. He hated not knowing things, normaly he was the one who always knew things, the one playing chess with the gods themselves burt now he was so lost and confused and hurt he didn't even know what to do except stare at the silverette. 'But you said she wasn't my sister...?'

'Mendokuse yarou… god you're annoying, just shut your blueblood mouth and listen for a second already,' he shouted angrily. 'Yuki is my sister, that means we have the same parents. Or... the same father, actually, because my father had an affair with a pureblood that my mother, my brother and I didn't know about until she came to us in the middle of the night and murdered my parents for revenge because she was jealous after all those years of being shunned...'

'Surely you don't mean... Shizuka?' Kaname Kuran asked quietly.

'Of course I mean Shizuka, and don't call me Shirley,' Zero replied with a smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

"i can't believe Yuki is the daughter of Hio Sizuka and your father..." Kaname says quiet and sadly.

"but it is the truth," Zero spittled. "And now we're both incestuous freaks, aren't we Kuran? Monsters in more ways than one." Zero's silver hair the color of moonlight covered his eyes as tears silently cried from his lavender eyes.

Kanme couldnt stop gazing at Zero as he cried, because suddenly his dark heart was... was filled by a strange desire to _protect_ the young silverette from the hurt he was feeling. Kaname was strong, a purest blood, he Wouldn't let something like this ruin his composture, but Zero... Yuki had been all he'd had left. After Zero had realized his powers by doing what he had done to his sweet young vulnerable nubile otooto, what he could shirley never erase from his bloodstained heart, after he had become so powerful and sacrificed just so much for Yuki, the white rose she had simbalized for him had turned out to be bright red-no, deep maroon, almost black, like the color of Kaname's own eyes in the nighttime. The color of blood, the color of vampires... The color of a monster.

Kaname took a step toward the vulnerable silverette when suddenly...!

"Konban wa, oniisamas." Yuki said with a unreadable smile as she stepped out of the shadows, looking very very different from her usual kawaii self. She looked truly like a vamipire now, a dark and romantic goddess...she had long silver hair which swept down to her knees, flowing and shimmering like moonlight, and her formerly guileless warm brown eyes were the same cool beautiful lilac color as Zero's.

wait, did Kaname just think that zeros eyes were beautiful...? he didn't do that, no, a pure blood like himself would never lower himself to think that something like a level D-no, a level E now-any part of him, could be _beautiful... _Even though, as a vampire, he couldn't help but be dazzling, and even for a vampie he was espeshally entrancing... At the thought-oh Kamisama-Kurans pants actually grew a little tighter.

yuki didn't know what he was thinking though, so she took one look at his-er-the spot which had become slightly more obvious, and smiled with a smug sort of contempt, her small white vampire fangs flashing. "So you like my new look, Kaname-senpai?" She laughed, and the sound was uncharacterastacally cold. "I suppose you still aren't over that disgusting desire to make your own _sister_ your lover." She tossed her long shimmying grey hair over her petit shoulder. "thank Kamisama I'm not actually your sister. I can hardly imagine what abwhorent little inborn spawn you were hoping to perpetuate the Kuran bloodline with."

Zero wiped the dewy veil of tears from his light violet eyes and whispered... "Yuki...? Is that really you?"

"Hai, oniisan," Yuki said with a cool smile. "I finally got the dye out of my hair. do you like it, too?" She giggled Before coming close to Zero and stroking her small, fair hand through his tousled silver locks. "It's just like yours now... yours and Ichiru-kun's and okaasan's," she whispered in his ear before she was shoved back and she gave a small gasp of surprise when she saw who had done it.

"Kaname-senpai..."She cocked her head and gave a quizzical, fanged smile. "Why are you protecting him, oniisama? I thought you were just using him to protect _me_?"

Kanam stood beside Zero, his pale handsome face composed but his deep red eyes confused almost at his own doing. Yes, that was true, Zero had always been just a tool to him... A tool to protect _this_ person before him, a person who smiled chillily and flung hurtful words at the two of them as if they _hadn't_ spent the last decade trying to protect her frm herself. But ZeRo was the one who needed brotecting now.

"Yuuki... I don't know what you have become, But you are no longer the one I once treasured. I thoug you were sweat and compashionate, kind and loving... I thought you were my sister." Kanye lookes her up and down, still wearing her black uniform with white lining like vanilla icing, a strawberry-colored satin bow, pleated black skirt and thigh high black stockings... In mockery of the day class, and in mackerel of who they'd thought she'd been. "But ú arent and you had better bring back the Yuuki I once knew or leave this place and never return."

yuki gave a small smile and placed her hand on her white thigh, trailing it up slowly and making her skirt slide up with her hand little by little in a teasing sort of way, which made Zero promptly fall to thr ground unconscious with a massive nosebleed and made Kaname have a small trickle of a nosebleed (he has a lot more "stamina" than poor sexually frustrated Zero xD). But it was actually because she was getting her Artemis Rod from her weapon's leather garter belt, she was just tricking them! ;)

"What are you going to do, oniisama, make me?" she teases him. he knelt down and used Zero's sleeve to wipe the blood from his nose before standing and lying his cold, wine-colored gaze on her lavender one.

"you give me no choice... Yuuki," he says quiet nd dramatically as he holds out his hand toward her.


End file.
